Known input devices, such as keyboards, computer mice, gaming pads, and electronic musical instruments, facilitate human-computer interfacing. These input devices are typically capable of controlling the operation of a computer, wherein a user can control the computer by pushing, gripping, and/or moving the input devices.
These known input devices usually comprise a structure having fixed physical properties, such as, shape and/or size. Accordingly, the level of human-computer interaction provided by these known input devices is relatively limited.
A need therefore exists to provide a human-computer interface device and a structure thereof which seeks to address at least one of the abovementioned problems.